


I Hate Cairn Club

by sarahjtrash



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Sexual Assault, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Non-Consensual Drug Use, may add on to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjtrash/pseuds/sarahjtrash
Summary: Aelin and Rowan are pining after each other, but things go south quickly at the after party for the boys winning the championship soccer game for their university. Im not sure if i would call this story graphic, but if youre sensitive to sexual assault situations then this is not the story for you.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. aelins perspective

The music is so loud that I can barely think. There are colorful flashing lights via a couple dollar tree disco balls. It’s so easy to get lost in the sounds and the sensations of dancing on a dance floor full of strangers. This is exactly where I want to be. The boys definitely deserve to have some fun after their performance tonight, and after this past week of finals and gearing up for the big game, everyone needs this party right now. 

“Aelin!” I turn to my left to spot Elide grinding against Lorcan next to me on the dance floor, Lorcan barely moving, but obviously having a good time. 

“Aelin!” I turn again, trying to find the source of my name being called, and find Rowan on the edge of the dance floor, trying to flag me down. I make my way over to him, still moving to the loud bass of the music. 

“What buzzard?” I yell into his ear. The alcohol already buzzing through my veins has me feeling some type of way, and I turn around to start grinding against rowan’s front. Ever the goodie two shoes, he volunteered to be the designated driver tonight, even though he was an essential part of Terrasen’s soccer team scoring the winning goal against Adarlan. He doesn’t believe in drinking, thinks that his body is a temple and all that nonsense. He dutifully grabs me by the hips and spins me around until I am face to face with him once again. I know I shouldn’t be dancing up against him, I mean, as of right now, we’re still just friends. He obviously isn’t very good at taking a hint. 

“Fenrys and a couple other guys want me to drive them to the store to grab some more beer, so ill be gone for a little while, okay?” He asks. I stop dancing and finally look up into his face, pouting. I know he’s trying to be the good guy here; I know that he volunteered to drive them because he didn’t want their drunk asses walking around town this late at night. But I wanted him here. With me. I was hoping he’d make a move at some point; our relationship has been progressing steadily for the past couple of months from a friendship to something…more. 

“I guess that’s fine, but hurry back as soon as you can, I’m tired of being on this dance floor by myself” I huff. He gives me an exasperated sigh, and then rolls his eyes, before squeezing my shoulder. 

“Ill be right back, I promise.” And then he walks out the front door of Lorcan’s house, a couple of the other team members trailing behind him. 

I sigh, and make my way into the kitchen to make another drink, since my mood is soured. I wasn’t putting on that performance on the dance floor for just anybody. 

I enter the kitchen to find it incredibly crowded. I’m looking around to see if anybody I know is in here, so that I’d have someone to talk too, but there are just too many unfamiliar faces, and my alcohol addled brain doesn’t want to put in the effort of looking too hard. It seems as though everyone at Terrasen university showed up to this party, which is a bit weird. I didn’t know Lorcan was that popular that all of these people could just show up to his house for the party. I just start to make my way over to where the tequila is when someone runs into me, spilling my drink all over the floor, and almost knocking me over in the process. Strong hands grip my elbows to keep me from keeling over, and I look up into the offender’s face. 

“Dude, I am so sorry about that, I wasn’t watching where I was going” he says. I don’t respond for a couple seconds, still recovering from the incident, and trying to place where I know his face from. His hands are still gripping my elbows. 

I step out of his hands as I respond, “oh its totally okay, it happens.”

He smiles at me, and his eyes flick over the rest of my body before coming back to my face. 

“Im Cairn” he reaches his hand out to me, “its nice to meet you.”

“Aelin”, I reply with a small smile, reaching to shake his hand. I could swear that I know him from somewhere, but I don’t remember ever hearing his name. 

“Im really sorry about your drink, let me get another one for you” He says, gesturing towards the drink table. 

“Yeah, sure, that’d be great.” He seems nice enough, and he’s by no means ugly. The least I could do was let him refill my drink.

“What’ll it be?” he asks. 

“A tequila soda please.” He raises his eyebrows.

“Celebrating the win?” 

“You know it.” He smiles and shakes his head as he makes my drink. I watch him do the pouring… just in case. “So… are you here with anybody tonight?” I look up at his face. I feel like I should lie and say yes, but Rowan is either too oblivious to realize that I want him, or he is purposely choosing to ignore my advances. So why shouldn’t I flirt with this hot guy? On the other hand, I don’t know him at all…

“I’m here with a couple friends” I reply. I feel like that’s a happy medium between I’m with a guy so don’t talk to me and I’m alone so I don’t have anyone to look out for me. And its true enough anyway. I’ve made friends with the entire cadre in the past couple months, even getting through to Lorcan once he started dating Elide and loosened up a bit, and all five of them are here tonight, plus Elide.

He seems pleased with my answer, and hands the cup with my drink in it back to me before asking, “Would you like to dance?” What’s the harm in one dance?

“Yeah sure” I say, and grab his hand to lead him back to the dance floor. The front door opens as soon as we start dancing, and I make eye contact with Rowan, who is carrying in a 12 pack, a couple of the guys trailing behind him. He glances at the guy that I’m dancing on and his jaw hardens before he heads into the kitchen to deposit his drinks. I start to feel self-conscious about my choice of dancing partner, and turn to him to tell him that I’m going to go talk to some friends, when it hits me. 

I feel a rush of lightheadedness. My movement slows down as I try to reorient myself.

“Are you okay?” I think my dance partner asks, but my ears feel weird, like I can hear what’s going on around me but I can’t comprehend any of it. I need to find Rowan. 

I try to voice the words, but I can’t get my mouth to open. All of a sudden, I’m being carried up the stairs. I don’t realize that my eyes have closed until I’m lain down on a bed and open them to find Cairn smiling down at me. 

“What’s going on?” I think I whisper, but I’m not sure if the words escape my mouth. Everything is fuzzy. My body refuses to move, my arms and legs completely limp, and my eyelids fighting to stay open. 

“Shhh… it’s okay” He replies. I feel him remove my t-shirt first, and then my jean shorts. “We’re going to have so much fun” is the last thing I hear before I’m knocked out.


	2. Lorcans perspectice

Lorcan was going to get laid tonight. No, not get laid. He was going to make love tonight. To elide Lochan. Damn he felt like the luckiest man in the world. They had only been dating for about four months, but he could tell that she was the one. She was smart and beautiful and kind, and she brought out the soft side of him. And, she was currently grinding on him to the beat of the music like it was nobody’s business. 

He gently grabs her hips and spins her around until she’s facing him. “Do you want to take this party to my room?” he whispers in her ear. She bites her lip and nods a shy yes. They hadn’t had sex yet, but he was hoping tonight was the night. Neither one of them had been drinking, they both had an aversion to alcohol due to their similarly shitty parents, but they were also both high off of the team’s victory and the end of exams and the school year. 

He grabs her hand to lead the way to his room. His room is the last one at the end of the upstairs hallway, far away enough from everything that anyone who happens to be upstairs wouldn’t bother them. Before they make it to his door, elide tugs on his hand to turn him around and then pulls him down into a passionate kiss. There’s tongue and the taste of her vanilla chap stick that drives him crazy. Without interrupting their kiss, he backs down the rest of the hallway and opens the door to his bedroom. 

“Occupied” says a rough male voice from behind him. “Occupied? This is my fucking bedr-,” he stops as he turns around, looking into his room, his eyes refusing to comprehend what’s going on. Witnessing what’s happening in there. There’s Aelin, practically naked, unmoving on the bed. Her left arm flung off the side, her right arm resting across her stomach. She’s still in her underwear and bra, but otherwise she is completely bare. Her eyes are closed. Lorcan turns to the man who was hovering over her, his pants partially hanging off, his face more annoyed than scared at being caught. 

Lorcan is moving before he has a chance to think. His fist hits the man square in the jaw. His second punch lands on the temple, effectively knocking him out. This idiot obviously didn’t know whose fucking house he was at. 

“Aelin?” he hears Elides choked whisper. He turns around to find Elide leaning over Aelin, trying to shake her back to life. She looks up at him with tears barely escaping her eyes. “He... he was... Lorcan he was... did you see…?” Lorcan wraps her in a hug, turning her face away from her best friend’s unmoving body. 

He grabbed her chin and looked down into her tearful eyes. “Listen Elide, I need you to do something for me okay?” he needed to get her out of here. “I need you to go downstairs and find Connall and Vaughan okay? And I need you to tell them to come meet me up here in my room. Then I need you to go find Fenrys, and tell him that he needs make everyone leave, and then that he needs to take Rowan and go sit in my car, okay?” She nodded, and left him in the room. 

He turned back to Aelin’s body on his bed, and let the tears that were gathering in his eyes finally fall.


End file.
